1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to support assemblies and, in particular, relates to an adjustable keyboard stand.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an office environment, computers are typically used for everyday office tasks, such as word processing. Data entry involves the use of a keyboard to enter information into a computer. Conventional desks or tables are often too high for ergonomic placement of keyboards. Some offices tend to purchase specially designed desks or tables for computers, which can increase overhead costs associated with running a business. Keyboard trays or stands are a desirable low cost alternative. Some keyboard stands are adjustable in height so as to accommodate different users.
Some prior art adjustable keyboard stands are adjustable on discrete components. In one instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,712 illustrates an adjustable keyboard platform attached to a relatively large mounting post having rigid corners with serrated teeth that are discretely positioned along the length of the mounting post. The platform armature locks into the serrated teeth for vertical height adjustment. Unfortunately, this particular prior art mounting post can be inconvenient to operate and difficult to manipulate for level height adjustment. For example, the platform armature can easily become cockeyed during manipulation where one side of the platform armature is positioned on a higher serrated tooth than the other side. This promotes a lopsided keyboard platform and discomfort for the user. Also, vertical height adjustment can be inconvenient in that some users may have a hard time trying to level out the platform during manipulation and lining up of the serrated teeth.
Other prior art keyboard stands have a variety of different attachment mechanisms, such screws and bolts, which often have to be manipulated in order to adjust the stand to a desired vertical height above the ground and also to adjust the tilt angle of the keyboard for the preferences of an individual user. Often times, these fasteners may become difficult to manipulate which makes the adjustment process more cumbersome. U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,367 illustrates this cumbersome task of keyboard platform adjustment. As illustrated, the platform armature has many joints with each having a plurality of locking members that have to be disengaged from underneath the table prior to adjusting the height or orientation of the keyboard tray. Unfortunately, this particular adjustable keyboard tray is inconvenient to use or operate because a user has to crawl underneath the table disengage the locking members, then sit back down while holding the keyboard tray so as to adjust it to the appropriate height or orientation, and then crawl back underneath the table to re-engage the locking members while holding the keyboard tray in the appropriate position. As a result, this adjustable keyboard tray is inconvenient to operate or use for most people.
Therefore, from the foregoing, there currently exists a need for an improved keyboard stand that is readily adjustable and convenient to operate. To this end, there also currently exists a need for a more convenient height adjustment mechanism for a keyboard platform that is easily manipulated by users.